More Than It Seems
by Marshmallows vs Chocolate
Summary: Megumi Kanata is the cousin of the rich, arrogant Ice Emperor, Atobe Keigo. She just returned from her debut in the professional circuit and is now a transferee student in Rikkaidai. Thing is, she took the world by storm as a 'he' not she, and she plans on join the men's tennis club as a 'he' as well. Or so she thinks.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis**

**Summary: Megumi Kanata is the cousin of the rich, arrogant Ice Emperor, Atobe Keigo. She just returned from her debut in the professional circuit and is now a transferee student in Rikkaidai. Thing is, she took the world by storm as a 'he' not she, and she plans on join the men's tennis club as a 'he' as well. Or so she thinks.**

**A/N: I own the OCs and the plot. I apologize for any OOC-ness from the characters.**

* * *

Chapter 1

_KANATA'S POV_

"Thanks for picking me up at the airport Kei-nii, Yuushi." I said as I got in the black limo and sat comfortably between the two people I've known since forever.

My name is Megumi Kanata, but everyone knows me as Nura Kanata, the 14 year-old tennis prodigy who managed to take the world by storm by taking on the professional circuit. Due to me cross-dressing, I entered the tournament as a male. Only a few people that know me know about my secret.

"Anything for my best friend." Yuushi purred.

"Ore-sama will do anything for my darling cousin. Congrats on winning the US Open, _Nura Kanata_." He said.

I smirked "Thanks. But it was SO boring! Even the likes of a first-year can handle those so-called pros." I said and tied my hair to a high-pony tail, leaving my side-bangs alone.

"Hmph, ore-sama knows that, ore-sama has watched your matches." He said.

My eyebrow twitched and Yuushi sighed. "Kei-nii, stop saying ore-sama." I said.

"Why would ore-sama stop? Ahn?"

I smirked "I will tell everyone how you were when we lived in England." I said and I watched as his eyes widened in horror.

"Ok, ok, you win, I'll stop." He said.

Yuushi raised an eyebrow and got out his phone.

My phone vibrated and the sender was Yuushi. I gave him a puzzled look, but I got my phone and read the message anyways.

"What happened in England that made him shut up like that?"

I smirked, and began typing my reply.

"Before we moved here, we lived in England, and he used to lose EVERY time in a tennis match when we were kids. He even lost to me LOTS of times. That was, until he came up with his Insight."

Yuushi apparently received my text because he was chuckling and he faced me "Seriously?" he asked, still trying to contain his laughter.

I nodded and we started laughing.

"Oi! What's so funny?"Kei-nii asked.

"N-nothing Kei-nii, we just…shared a joke." I said and he hmm-ed in response.

"Kei-nii, can you drop me off at Rikkaidai? I'm going to try-out. Wanna watch?" I smirked.

"Let me guess, you're trying out as Nura, aren't you?" Yuushi said.

I shrugged "As long as Sei-chan doesn't ruin the plan, then yes." I said.

"Fine." Kei-nii said and told the chauffer to go to Rikkaidai Fuzoku.

I smirked and put on the black cap, as a symbol of me being Nura Kanata, the tennis prodigy.

* * *

~~~At Rikkaidai~~~

"This place isn't that bad." I said and faced Yuushi and Kei-nii you guys stay out of sight while I be awesome." I smirked and walked away to the tennis courts.

"Hmm…they still have practice until now, when school starts tomorrow, well, at least it looks like it's only the regulars practicing." I muttered as I walked in the courts smirking.

It looks like I caught their attention seeing as they all walked over to me.

"Can we help you?" some dude with glasses asked me.

"Do you guys hold try-outs today?" I asked.

"No, they start tomorrow, but if you want we could let you try-out today." The same guy said.

"That's great, thanks. May I ask who you all are?" I said.

"Yagyuu Hiroshi, The Gentleman, yoroshiku." The glasses guy said.

"Yanagi Renji, the Data Specialist." Some guy with closed eyes said, not looking up from the notebook he was scribbling who-knows what in it.

"Marui Bunta daroi~, the Tensai. Yoroshiku." The red-head said, chewing gum.

"Jackal Kawahira." The baldy said.

"Kirihara Akaya, the Ace. Chisu~." The kid with seaweed-like hair said. Hmm…Seaweed Head, I like it.

"Sanada Genichirou, the vice-captain." The guy who looks 25 years-old, nodded curtly as he greeted.

"It's nice to meet you all." I said.

"We introduced ourselves, but we have yet to know who you are." Sanada said, eying me from head-to-toe.

"Oh right, I'm Nura Kanata, yoroshiku." I smirked.

"Nura?"

"Kanata?"

"Y-you mean to tell us that YOU'RE THE Nura Kanata? Woah SUGEE!" the seaweed head exclaimed, catching everyone's attention, if my memory serves right, his name is Akaya.

"Yanagi, explain please." Sanada said.

Yanagi nodded. "Gladly." He flipped through pages in his notebook. "Here it is, let's see, you are, Ah! Nura Kanata, Age: 14, Hair color: Black, Eye color: dark bluish-gray. His personality is unknown. He is fluent in my languages such as English, French, Spanish, German, Italian, and of course Japanese. He is known as the 'Black Rose' due to the fact that he dresses in black and gives a rose to his opponent after a match as a token of thanks for the match. He is also known for defeating top-pros in the professional tennis circuit during his debut in the US Open which took place a few days ago. In other words, he's a tennis prodigy" He said and closed his notebook.

"That's all the data I have on him Genichirou." Yanagi said.

"Well, that was quite the introduction for me Yanagi-san." I said.

All heads turned to me in shock and they all stared at me.

"So, who can I play against for the try-out?" I asked.

"You're playing against me Kanata-san!" I turned to the voice and it was the Seaweed Head, Akaya, smirking.

I smirked "Ok then." I grabbed my red racket form my tennis bag.

"Akaya! That's no fair! I wanted to play against him!" the red-head known as Marui Bunta said, and bonked Akaya behind the head.

"It's not my fault! First come first serve Marui-sempai!" Akaya explained and he rubbed his aching head.

A chuckle came from behind me and I turned to see who it was and my eyes widened.

"Sei-chan!" I said and walked over to him.

"Sei-chan?"

Yukimura chuckled again "Hisashiburi, Kanata-chan." He said.

"Yukimura-buchou, you know him?" Akaya asked curiously.

"Him?" Yukimura asked and looked at me with a raised brow. "You didn't tell them the truth did you?" he said accusingly.

I pouted. "Sei-chan~ where's the fun in that huh? Come on, I know the sadist within you wants to watch!" I said.

"Tell us what exactly?" Yagyuu asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Will you tell them?" Yukimura asked.

"You want to see their reactions THAT badly huh?" I smirked.

Yukimura smiled sadistically "Maybe." He said.

I faced the rest of the Rikkai regulars and removed my cap and undid my ponytail, making my hair go past my shoulders.

"I'm a girl." I said.

Silence.

"WHAAATTTT!" they all exclaimed, making Yanagi drop in notebook, and making Marui drop his gum.

"So…you're an impostor?" Akaya asked.

"No. I'm known in the professional circuit as a male when I'm really a girl." I said.

"Because of your hobby of cross-dressing." Yukimura mused.

"Che…" I muttered.

The other regulars stared dumbfounded.

"Yukimura-buchou, you KNEW about this?" Akaya asked in disbelief and his captain nodded.

"Where's Niou?" Yukimura asked and I raised an eyebrow.

"Niou?" I asked.

"Another regular…but it appears he's not here." Yukimura said.

"I miscalculated. Does this mean all the data I gathered on her is wrong?" he muttered to himself but I heard him.

"No it's not wrong, the only thing you got wrong was my gender." I said.

"But, she's a girl; doesn't that mean she can't try out?" Akaya asked.

I narrowed my eyes at the Seaweed Head ok that sounded SO sexist right about now.

"But that's for buchou to decide." A silverette said and walked over to me.

"Niou Masaharu, con artist of the court and resident trickster at your service." The silverette winked and gave me a mock bow.

I smirked. "I guess I have to re-introduce myself." I said.

"Megumi Kanata, resident sadist and blackmailer, and the only person alive to make my cousin, Atobe Keigo do my bidding." I said.

"COUSIN?"

"OI! You didn't have to mention that part! Or have you forgotten that we're waiting for you? Ahn~?" A familiar voice said, and everyone turned to see Kei-nii and Yuushi walking over.

"Good job Kanata." Yuushi said and we high-fived each other.

I only smirked in response.

"So, will I try-out or not? 'Cuz Kei-nii is getting impatient since he walked over here." I said.

All heads turned to Yukimura, since it was his decision.

"I don't see why not." He said.

"Sa, who is worthy enough to face ore-sama's cousin, ahn~?" Kei-nii said arrogantly.

"Kei-nii, shut up or else." I smirked darkly as I held up a few pictures filled with blackmail material.

"tch." He said and looked away, and everyone looked at me like I was growing two heads.

"Puri~ not bad." Niou smirked and I smirked back.

"I'm playing against seaweed head." I said.

"Seaweed Head?"

"Bakaya? Heh~ I now have a new nickname for the brat." Niou said.

"Yeah, him, so let's go?" I asked/

"Ok, and DON'T call me seaweed head!" Akaya exclaimed.

"This will be interesting to watch." Yuushi said as I got out my black racket from my tennis bag.

The both of us walked to one of the courts and walked to the center.

"Which?"

"Smooth." I said, and he spun his racket.

"It's rough, service?"

"End." I put on my cap and walked to my position at the end of the court.

* * *

_NORMAL POV_

Everyone watched as Akaya was preparing to serve. "Minna, who do you think will win/" Yukimura asked.

"Akaya." Sanada said.

"Akaya." Jackal said.

"Kanata, puri~" Niou said.

"Kanata daroi~." Marui said, chewing a new stick of gum.

"Ore-sama's cousin will win." Atobe said.

"Kanata." Yuushi said.

Yukimura smiled.

"Who do you think will win Yukimura?" Sanada said, not taking his eyes off the match, that hasn't even started.

"Kanata." He said.

Everyone stayed silent at this point because the match has started.

The Rikkaidai players recognized the form Akaya was in, and froze.

"Akaya! Don't! That serve is-!" Jackal started but he knew he was ignored.

"Knuckle Serve!" Akaya exclaimed and when he hit the ball, it spun uncontrollably to Kanata's side of the court. "I'll dye you red too!" he exclaimed and laughed manically.

They had no time to register what happened next because the ball zoomed past Akaya and the ball got stuck on one of the holes in the fence, and it still kept on spinning.

"0-15." They heard Kanata say.

"Hey." She started. "Keep this up and you'll lose your sanity." She said.

The Rikkai players stared dumbstruck at the girl in black.

"I miscalculated." Yanagi said.

"How could she return that serve so…easily!" Jackal asked, dumbfounded/

"She's not trying." Yuushi said, adjusting his glasses.

"What?" some of the Rikkai players asked.

"She's a lefty, isn't she?" Niou guessed and Hyoutei's tensai nodded.

"Major miscalculation." Yanagi muttered and got out a new notebook and starting scribbling in it.

"Akaya TARUNDORU!" Sanada exclaimed.

Yagyuu adjusted his glasses and continued to watch the match.

Their match went by through service aces and return aces, though Akaya managed to get one game when he went to Devil Mode, and minutes later, the match ended and Akaya was on the ground, sweaty and exhausted.

* * *

_KANATA'S POV_

"Game and Match 6-1." I said and threw a rose and it landed beside Akaya and walked to the bench.

"She didn't even break a sweat." Jackal said.

"Flashy as always." Kei-nii said as he entered the courts and walked over to me and handed me a can of orange-flavored ponta.

"Who do you think I got that from?" I said, taking the can and began to drink.

"No doubt from ore-sama." He said and did one of his famous hair-flips.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever." I said.

"Kanata." Yukimura said.

"Ah, Sei-chan." I said.

"Welcome to Rikkai's male tennis team." He said and gave me a plastic with the yellow jersey and shirt.

"Domo su."I said and got the plastic and put it in my tennis bag.

Niou walked over to me "Here's my number if you need anything puri~." He said and winked.

"I'll keep that in mind. Pyo~." I said and smirked. Everyone else walked up to me and gave me their numbers, so I had to give them all my number. What a pain in the ass.

"Ja, I'll see you guys tomorrow." I said and slung my tennis bag over my shoulder and walked out of the courts with Kei-nii and Yuushi following not long after.

* * *

_NORMAL POV_

Yukimura smiled. "Tomorrow will be interesting, I can't wait." He said and turned to his team.

"That's enough for today, let's go home. Don't be late for morning practice tomorrow." He said and the regulars went to the clubroom to change.

* * *

_AT HOME_

Kei-nii and Yuushi dropped me off at my place so I'm left alone with my servants. I went to my room and plopped myself on the bed. I was about to go to sleep when something fuzzy curled on top of my stomach and it mewled.

"Hi Rihan, did you miss me?" I asked him and he purred when I stroked him behind the ear.

Rihan my pet cat and he's a black-coated Siamese cat. He was a stray until he appeared near my window 2 years ago, and it was raining. I took care of him ever since. Well, when he appeared near my window, I was watching an anime, 'Nurarihyon no Mago: Sennen Makyo' which is why I named him Rihan. I named him after an anime character, typical.

I picked him up and put him down on my nearby chair and he meowed in protest.

"Sorry Rihan, but I'm sleepy, and the jet-lag is kicking in, not to mention I have school tomorrow."I said and yawned.

"Oyasumi." I said and walked over to my king-sized bed and went to sleep.

* * *

~Backstage~

Me: epic-ness!

Kanata: im awesome.

Atobe: hmph. Ore-sama is awesomer than all of you peasants!

Yuushi: *sighs*

Kanata: do you have any blackmail for me?

Yuushi: not yet.

Kanata: how about a fair trade, I send you pics of blackmail from Rikkai, and you send me some from Hyoutei, deal?

Yuushi: sure.

Kanata: *smirks*

Atobe: OI!

Me: well anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter readers! Please review~

Kanata: are you beggin?

Me: NO! What makes you think I'm beggin?

Kanata: cuz of the '~' sign.

Me: well I'm not, ok?

Kanata: ok…

Rihan: MEOW~!

* * *

**A/N: well, that's the end of Chapter 1. I just had to post this, since I just thought of it. Sorry for any typo errors.**

**I don't own Prince of Tennis.**

**Review and PM plz**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis.**

**A/N: I have updated! Ok anyways, for the OC's name(s), for example, Megumi Kanata or Nura Kanata. Kanata is my OC's last name so now it will be Kanata Nura or Kanata Megumi. I'm sorry for any confusion. I still have 1 or 2 OC's left to introduce. **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter 2

_KANATA'S POV_

I woke up to sunlight entering my room. I guess someone pulled the curtains out of the way. Urgh. I opened my eyes to see one of my personal butlers walking over to wake me up.

"Kanata-san, wake up. You have morning practice this morning. Kanata-san." He said.

I groaned and closed my eyes again before pushing my blanket away and I sat up. "Get my school uniform ready Seiiji." I said and made my way to the bathroom.

"Hai, Kanata-san." He said, and bowed and I closed the door on him.

I removed my shirt and stared at the tattoo that starts from my stomach and goes to a swirling pattern and ends at my back.

I sighed and made my way to the shower. I turned the nozzle and jumped slightly when the cold water came in contact with my skin.

I came out minutes later and grabbed a towel to dry myself with and grabbed one of the white bandages from the medicine cabinet and started wrapping it around my chest yakuza-style. Well, I got used to doing that years ago so it became a habit of mine. I put on some cycling shorts and grabbed the yukata and put it on before walking out of the bathroom to see Seiiji handing me folded clothes.

"Kanata-san, your school uniform." He gave me the uniform and walked out of my room. I slipped out of my yukata and changed into the uniform. "Well, the uniform looks good on me." I smirked, leaving the first two button of the shirt unbuttoned and I fixed my pants, added I black belt and attached a few of my favorite silver chains.

I got my tennis bag which had my black jersey and other things that are usually in a tennis bag and walked downstairs.

"Seiiji~ I'm gonna be late! I'm gonna bring the toast with me!" I called out, knowing the Seiiji is in the kitchen and got a knife and started spreading nutella on the toast and ran out with the nutella-covered toast hanging my mouth.

"MEOW~!" Rihan followed me out and jumped and landed on my free arm.

"Wanna come too huh Rihan?" I asked and he purred so I placed him on my head while I finished my toast and one of the maids opened the gate wide enough for me to pass through.

"Take care Kanata-sama." She said and bowed.

I paused and faced her and smiled, causing her to blush before I continued walking.

* * *

"Now, in which direction was Rikkai in again?" I muttered to myself and Rihan meowed before jumping off my head and landing in front of me and started to lick himself.

I sighed and picked him up again and he started playing with the necktie that was only hanging around my neck because I don't even know how to tie a necktie.

"Hmm…if it isn't Kanata." A familiar voice said from behind me so of course I turned around and I saw the silverette from yesterday.

"You're…Niou….right?" I asked.

"The one and only." He said and we started walking to school together.

Rihan meowed again which caught Niou's attention. "A cat?" he asked and I nodded.

"His name is Rihan." I said and stroked him behind the ear and Rihan started purring again.

"And you're gonna bring him to school?" he raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"He followed me here. So it's not my fault." I pouted and stopped walking.

"Hmm? What's wrong?" Niou asked.

"Nothing." I said and put Rihan down. "Go home ok Rihan? If I see you in my room later when I come home, extra fish tonight." I said and Rihan's ear perked up at the word fish and it ran to the other direction we went.

Niou raised an eyebrow at me and I looked at him. "What? He's like that every time ." I shrugged and continued walking.

There was an awkward silence between us until we reached the gates of Rikkai. "Hey, what do you think I should do with the money I won from the US Open? Cuz I have no idea." I said.

"Pranking material." He said immediately. "If I was the one buying, then it'd be pranking material." he smirked.

I smirked as well "I like how you think Niou-chan." I said and we walked to the clubroom and we saw Yukimura and Sanada there, changing.

"Chisu~."

Yukimura turned and smiled "Ah, ohayo Kanata-chan, Niou." He said and looked at what I was wearing.

"You're wearing the boy's uniform?" he asked and I nodded.

"I'm Kanata Nura, so of course I got to wear this guy's uniform." I said.

"Hmm…"

"Ne, Sei-chan." I started.

"Hmm?"

"You said I'm part of the club right?" I said.

"Yes."

"Does that also mean I'm a regular too?" I tilted my head to the side.

At this, Sanada turned and looked at Yukimura.

"No you're not." He said and I pouted.

"On one condition." Yukimura said.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Beat 3 of our regulars and you're automatically on the team." Yukimura said.

"Does Seaweed Head count?" I smirked.

"Seaweed Head? Do you mean Akaya?" Sanada raised an eyebrow and put on his black cap.

Yukimura chuckled "No he doesn't count." He said and I pouted.

I put my tennis bag on the bench and sat next to it and Niou walked to his locker and started changing.

"So, who will I play against?" I asked.

Niou finished changing and faced me "One of them will be me. Is that alright buchou?" he asked and Yukimura nodded.

"Alright, I'll play Niou. Now, can you leave?" I said and they all gave me questioning looks.

"I hafta change dammit; now leave, since yer all changed." I said.

* * *

I watched them walk out with their tennis bags and I locked the clubroom door as they left so I could change. I got my black shirt and white shorts out of my bag and changed. After changing, I got my tennis bag and walked out of the clubroom and saw Akaya, Marui, Yanagi, Yagyuu and Jackal waiting outside.

"Sorry for making you guys wait out here." I said and walked to the courts.

"Kanata-chan where's the jersey I gave you?" Yukimura asked.

"Ah, gomen, I had it washed." I said and scratched the back of my head, grinning sheepishly.

"Well, anyways, you'll play against Niou, Marui and Yanagi." Sanada said.

I nodded "Come on Niou. Let's start." I said as I got out my white cap and walked to the center of the courts.

"Niou-chan~! You're serving!" I called from my side of the court.

"Alright." He said.

The others watched from the sidelines but I didn't care, I just wanted to be part of the team.

"The right hand daroi~." I heard Marui say.

Niou bounced the ball a few times before throwing it up in the air and hitting it in the corner of the service box.

I returned it and it zoomed to Niou's side of the court with inhuman speed.

"0-15." I said.

Niou smirked "Hou~ well time to let out the big guns, puri~." After that, he became a blur; a different person's shadow overlapped his.

He snapped his fingers "The winner will be ore-sama da!" he said rather loudly.

My eyebrow twitched "So this is the famous illusion huh? Rather annoying that you copied him first. Hell, you even look like him!" I said and walked out of the courts to my tennis bag.

"Oi! You running away brat? Ahn~?"

"No I'm not running away, and is that how you guys view my cousin?" I said and removed my white cap and got out a black cap and walked back in the courts.

"Yes it is. But he treats you differently right?" Yukimura said and chuckled from outside the courts.

It was my turn to snap my fingers, but I did it for the heck of it "_Exacta!_ Temo na…since its Kei-nii he's copying…" I trailed off what I was about to say because I smirked and switched my racket to my left hand.

I pointed my racket at Kei-nii…wait Niou wait…ah my head hurts now. "I'll show you, the living hell Kei-nii goes through when he plays against me." I smirked and got into the receiving position.

Kei-nii, Niou, whoever he was cuz my head is hurting so damn much cuz I'm confused dribbled the ball a few times before throwing it up in the air and hitting the ball right in the sweet spot "Tauhauuser Serve!"

I didn't move an inch as I watched the ball slide past me and bounced again irregularly behind me and then observed Niou's movements and my eyes narrowed slightly before smirking again. "Heh…so that's how it is…" I said.

"What is she doing?" Akaya asked, sounding dumb, but everyone else wanted to know too.

Yukimura smiled "Knowing her, she'd do something flashy that would surprise everyone, what, I don't know, but we'll find out." He said.

Niou repeated that same serve. "Tauhauuser serve!"

I watched closely as the ball went to the corner of the service box and glided across the ground.

'Now!'

I ran to the gliding tennis ball's path making me stand right in front where it will bounce irregularly and thank goodness the calculations are correct. The balled bounced straight up just a few centimeters from my face and I smirked. I jumped, doing a little flip in the air and appeared to be kinda floating a few inches on top on the ball and returning it with a smash.

The neon tennis ball zoomed past the net and landed with a loud impact next to Niou's right foot and it spun in a circle before stopping, but not before leaving circular burn marks next to Niou's foot.

"15-30."

Niou/Kei-nii looked up with a look of surprise before his lips curled up to a smirk. Wait, why am I even LOOKING at his lips?

I watched as Kei-nii disappeared and Niou was back on the courts putting his racket back in his left hand.

"Cool! When did you learn that?" Akaya called out.

"Just now."

"WHATT?"

I massaged my wrist a bit "I wanted to try out my new move now, how does Rose Cyclone sound?" I asked.

"What does a rose have anything to do with your move?" Akaya asked

"What does Rondo and destruction have anything to with Kei-nii's Rondo towards Destruction?" I countered.

"Ha! Good one!" Marui said and the match continued.

* * *

"Game and Match, Kanata 6-4." Sanada said and the two of us walked to the center of the courts and high-fived.

"_Gratzi, _that was a good game Niou-chan." I said.

"I got new data on Kanata." Yanagi said holding out his laptop that he got from nowhere. "There's a whole article about her here."

"On me?" I turned and walked to Yanagi, getting the laptop and sat on the bench and started reading aloud.

'_The famous rookie, Kanata Nura, has won 25 million dollars in the previous US Open which took place a few days ago. Taking the world by storm, the young Emperor from the land of Sakura has disappeared just as quick as he appeared._' I stopped and snickered.

"Emperor, wow, these Americans think of weird nicknames." I said, giving the laptop back to Yanagi-san for everyone else to read and stood up.

"So that means we have two emperors in our team ne?" Yukimura smiled.

"We do?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ah, that would be me." Sanada said.

I nodded and walked to the nearest vending machine to buy an orange-flavored ponta.

"25 million dollars that sounds like a lot…take us out for a bite to eat Kanata-san!" Akaya said, earning a bonk at the back of his head.

"You idiot!" Marui said and faced me. "But will you?" he smiled.

I shrugged "I don't mind at all." I said.

Akaya jumped happily "YAY! Hey! Kanata-san said she'd treat us out for food later!" he said.

"You will?" Yagyuu asked.

I nodded "I have nothing to spend on anyways. I hope you all have big stomachs, we're eating Italian." I said.

"Ooo, fancy." Niou purred.

Yanagi looked up from the laptop "Is it true that you had a wrist injury when you played during the US Open?" he asked.

"What? No! What the hell?" I said.

"It says here…" Yanagi said.

"I thought you were the type that doesn't believe in the media? Well anyways, they said that cuz after every match I would my opponent, saying that I wasn't going all-out and stuff like that." I said and opened the can and started drinking.

* * *

-DING DING DONG-

"Ah, classes are starting…" I said and walked ahead of them and changed into my school uniform.

They others entered the room when I was in the middle of removing my black polo and they all blushed, except for Niou, Yukimura and Yanagi.

"GAH! My eyes!"

"I'M BLINDED! MARUI-SEMPAI!"

"KANATA! TARUNDORU!"

Yagyuu cleared his throat, trying to hide his blush behind his hand and glasses.

Jackal walked out of the clubroom in a hurry.

I raised an eyebrow and continued removing my shirt, revealing my bandages over my chest and a long scar running down my back. "You guys are perverts." I muttered and thank goodness nobody heard.

The scar caught everyone's attention.

"How did you get that scar on your back Kanata?" Sanada asked, staring at the scar on my back.

"Ah, I used to be a weapons expert before I starting playing tennis, I got this scar during hardcore training when I was little." I said as I got the white shirt polo and buttoned it up.

"A weapons expert?" Akaya asked, sounding stupid once again, seriously, is that his special talent or something?

"Yep, like swords, knives, daggers, sickles, scythes, poison darts…and there was a lot more, but those were my specialties around 2 years ago…" I said and removed my shorts and slipping on the pants, buckling my belt, and adjusting the silver chains.

"Darts?" Niou asked, apparently, from what I'm seeing, I mean hearing, he likes darts.

I stuffed my tennis clothes in my bag and slung it over my shoulder "Later." I said, walking out of the clubroom so the rest of them can change.

Niou watched as she walked out of the clubroom before changing, hiding his smirk while removing his yellow jersey.

'She's interesting. That's why, she's mine.' He thought.

"Puri." He said as he finished changing and walked out of the clubroom.

-chapter 2 end-


End file.
